1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connecting device, also known as a junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connecting devices such as junction boxes are usually arranged directly on a photovoltaic module and are used for electrical connection to further photovoltaic modules and for electrical connection to an inverter device. Usually, the individual photovoltaic modules in a photovoltaic installation are connected in series and to the inverter device, for which purpose the connecting device also has a semiconductor circuit, usually comprising bypass diodes. This semiconductor device may also have a plurality of series-connected bypass diodes, depending on the internal circuitry of the photovoltaic module.
Such a semiconductor device therefore usually has the task of bypassing the associated photovoltaic module and of ensuring the flow of current in the overall photovoltaic installation should a fault occur.
By way of example, German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 027 104 B3 discloses a connecting device which has a metal housing in comparison with others disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 020 846 A1. This metal housing improves the cooling of the semiconductor components inside the connecting device by virtue of these being arranged close to the edge at the lateral edges. Both embodiments of such connecting devices include first connection devices for connection to the photovoltaic module and second connection devices for connection within the photovoltaic installation. They likewise disclose semiconductor components primarily operating as bypass diodes, which are connected to the connection devices in accordance with the circuitry.